


Of Jealousy and Betrayal

by NightLily97



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Arno is in Jacob's time, Arno meets Roth, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, He is doing missions in London, Jealousy, M/M, Roth isn't happy about Jacob's new friend, The outcome isn't nice, a little bit of spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLily97/pseuds/NightLily97
Summary: He was kind, handsome, caring, he was perfect.Arno Dorian was the best thing in my messed up life, but then there was Roth.Evie and Arno warned me to stay away from him, but when did I ever listen to someone?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there :)  
> So, we had an ask on our Tumblr about how would Roth react to Arno being around Jacob.  
> My friend and I thought it was a good idea to write a short fic about and here we are.  
> Hope you like it :)
> 
> Updates on the two other fics are on their way!
> 
> And yeah, we hate Roth.

I never felt happy as much as I'm with him. He was perfect, in all the meanings of the word.  
He was caring, loving, good looking, French and an assassin.  
Arno Dorian was the perfect guy and I probably don't deserve him but I don't care.  
He was mine.

We met in London. I just finished one of my missions when I met him for the first time.  
He told me he was sent on a mission by the French council to assassinate a Templar that ran away from Paris all the way to London.  
At first, we were just friends, his way of thinking reminded me a lot of my father and sister.  
But as the time passed I quickly learned that I'm falling for this damn guy and I want him to stay with me in London. 

And that's what I asked him to do once he was done with his business. I don't care it's a selfish act, I finally have something good in my life, I don't want to lose it.  
He looked at me for a while before he took my hand in his.  
He smiled at me and promised he'd come back to me once he's done with his business back in Paris. He promised to write for me anytime he could.

And with that, he left me, with a promise to return.  
I held myself from crying, it's not like he left me completely.  
_‘Arno promised he'll return. Pull yourself together Jacob.’_ I told myself as I walked in the street.

“Darling!”  
I sighed deeply as I heard the familiar annoying voice. I just said goodbye to my lover, I have no patience to deal with Roth now.  
While it was true I got along with him better than even with my own blood sister, now it was the wrong time to drag me into one of his crazy adventures.  
I stopped to look for the source of his voice until I spotted him. 

“Not exactly in the mood.” 

“Then I have the perfect thing to help you distract your mind, Jacob. Come on, don't be shy.” Roth signaled me to get on the carriage and take the reins.  
My plan was to go back to our train and just sit there until I get tired of it, or maybe collect a few Rooks and go drinking in the closest pub we could find. But Roth’s plan was sure to be more interesting. I needed something to distract my mind from the fact Arno left and god knows when I'll see him again. 

I cursed myself and climbed on. “A’right, where to?” 

“The national gallery, dear.” 

A trip around London in Roth’s carriage, with Roth, in order to kidnap Starrick’s henchmen was exactly what I needed in order to forget the fact the French bastard left for god knows how long. I'll kick his arse for sure if I won't hear from him as soon as possible. 

“So, who's the new guy you've been hanging around with, Jacob dear?” Roth asked.  
I wasn't sure how to answer. Should I say Arno is my lover? It's not like a homosexual relationship was such a common thing in Britain. If already, it was something that can be called disgusting. Then again, the last thing I care about is what Roth is thinking about me. 

“He's my lover.” I decided to answer, taking the carriage back to Roth’s theatre.  
The second I return to the hideout I'll probably get lectured by Evie about spending time with Roth again.  
I couldn't care what she thinks either, though. Even if he was a Templar, he's helping me clear the Templar control and weaken Starrick. That's exactly what I wanted. 

“Oh, a foreigner managed to steal you away?” 

I rolled my eyes. “I didn't give him too many options.”  
Smiling, I stopped the horses and jumped down. “If we're done here, I'll be on my way.” I said, patting one of the horses before walking away. 

  


“Here you are, Jacob!” I rolled my eyes as I looked at my dear sister. I just kidnapped three people, said goodbye to Arno and had to see Roth’s face. I don't have any patience for Evie's lectures right now.  
“Arno left you a letter.”  
At this moment I turned to look at her. But he just left.

“What?”

“Yes, he wrote it before he left this morning.” she told me and handed me a sealed letter.  
I snatched it from her hands and sat on the couch to read it. Arno really left me a letter before even leaving? What could he possibly write there already? 

“I'm going out. Try not to destroy something.” Evie sighed amused and walked away.  
I rolled my eyes again before looking back at the letter. I opened the seal and started to read.

_‘Dear Jacob,_

_I write this letter to you a day before my leaving. I wanted you to at least have something from me before I'd leave._  
How do I even begin?  
At first, when I met you, I must admit I already felt something, love at first sight perhaps. But I wasn't sure of it.  
How can I? I was attracted to women my entire life, I loved Élise until her death.  
But after meeting you, everything I thought I know about myself started to confuse me.  
But.. as we spent more time together I started to realize my feelings toward you, and I was more than glad to hear you have the same feelings for me as well.  
Even though as I write this letter you're still with me, I already miss you terribly mon amour.  
I promise to try and finish my businesses in Paris as quickly as I can and return to you.  
Jacob Frye, you managed to pull me out of the dark place I was falling to after Élise’s death. And for that, I'm forever grateful for you. 

_Also, I left you a little gift on your bed in your wagon. You don't have to wear it but I hope it'll remind you of me._

_Sincerely,  
Arno Victor Dorian.’_

I felt my cheeks heating up a bit. This idiot…  
Writing such a letter even though he's going to return.  
_‘Come and say it to my face.’_ I thought, reading the letter over and over.  
He told me about Élise once. His Templar childhood friend with whom he fell in love.  
He brought her to the council’s hideout, he went on missions with her to avenge her father.  
And she died on one of their missions together. 

I did notice it. The Arno who came to London and the Arno who left weren't the same person.  
And I fell in love with the Arno who left.

I stood up from the couch and made my way to my own wagon, wanting to know what could Arno possibly leave me as a gift.  
Once I reached my bed I noticed a small box on my pillow.  
I smiled and took it in my hands, opening it.  
Inside there was a piece of paper and a necklace with the brotherhood’s insignia.  
_‘Sending my love, Arno.’_ I read the words on the paper before looking back at the necklace.  
This guy… Seriously. 

I closed the box, considering it. I didn't really need something to remind me of Arno. How could I possibly forget the only French Assassin I ever felt something for?  
But.. I had no idea for how long he's gone.  
I opened the box again and took out the necklace, wearing it along with the one I already have.  
_‘You better return soon.’_ I thought, _‘I'm really not a patient person.’ ___

  


I was walking in the streets. It was a quiet day for a change and I decided to go for a walk. Perhaps to beat some Blighters on the way, the day is still young.  
“Jacob dear boy!”  
I sighed deeply again as I heard Roth.  
Not again. As much as I enjoy his company sometimes, I just want to be left alone right now. 

“Roth, pleasure as always.” I stopped, turning to look at him. “But I'm afraid I'm in no mood for any of our little play-dates.”  
I swear this guy was spying on me sometimes.

“Oh, I see the foreigner left you a small gift.” Roth noted as I put my hand over the necklace Arno gave me.  
I didn't like the way Roth called Arno. I didn't like the fact he was talking about Arno. I didn't want this guy to butt into my personal life.  
“Well now, don't make such an unattractive face, Jacob. I'm only taking an interest.” 

“Please don't.”

“Oh? Why not? I want to ensure my darling is getting the best from the best.” he had this amused smirk of his all over his face.  
“Once he returns to London I shall check him myself.”  
I held myself from punching him. After all, I still need Roth’s help to stop Starrick. 

“I'll let him know.” I took a deep breath, “goodbye.”  
I didn't want him to follow me. I really want to be alone for a while and enjoy the rare nice day which London offered today.  
Letting Arno meet Roth… It's definitely a bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)  
> Here's chapter two, the next chapter will probably be the last one since we wanted to write something short.  
> Hope you like it.

It's been half a year already and I heard nothing from Arno. Did he forget about me? Because it doesn't seem like he's returning anytime soon if at all.  
“You bloody bastard…” I mumbled annoyed as I took off his necklace, throwing it on the nightstand near my bed.  
When I finally thought I have something good in my life, of course, it'd be a lie.

 

It was the afternoon, the ships were loud as I walked on the sho and I was returning from a mission Greenie sent me to.  
I froze in my place as I noticed a certain guy getting off one of the ships.  
This bastard.  
I quickly walked toward him.

“Jaco-!”  
I slapped him, wanting to slice his throat with my blade.

“You bloody bastard!” I yelled at him, trying my best not to cry. Tears won't do anything good here.  
Arno looked at me confused as he put a hand on his cheek.

“Jacob, I don't understand. Did something happened?”  
If something happened? The nerves this guy has!  
I punched him in the stomach, making him fall to the ground as I put my leg on his chest.

“If something happened?! You promised Dorian! You promised you'd write for me and be back as fast as you can! I didn't hear a single word from you for half a year!”

“What are you talking about Jacob? I wrote you every week! You didn't receive my letters?!”

Now it was my turn to look at him confused. What? “Does it sound like I received anything?” I hissed. 

Arno got my foot off him and stood up, taking my hat off to fix my hair. “I wrote nonstop to you, I missed you terribly, mon amour.” He said with slight concern in his voice, “are you sure you didn't get anything? Maybe Evie had it and forgot to hand you?”  
I took a deep breath, feeling a bit calmer. It didn't seem to matter now. Those stupid letters can go to hell. I had Arno with me again. 

“Easy there…” The French said amused when I hugged him tightly, wrapping both my arms around him.  
He's really back. 

“I missed you so much.” I said quietly. I felt one of his hands brushing my hair.

“I missed you too.”

 

Arno was resting in our bed after his sail so I was out. I wanted to buy us a nice bottle of whiskey to drink tonight to celebrate.  
But I couldn’t help it but wonder how I didn't receive his letters. I asked Evie and she told me she didn't receive something and it was clear Arno was telling the truth.  
So where are the letters?

“ _'My dear love, I miss you terribly. There isn't a day I'm not thinking about you.'_ ”  
I stopped walking and turned to look at the source of this familiar annoying voice.  
Roth was holding a paper, his amused smirk was smeared all over his face.

“What a touching love story.” he said amused.  
I should have known.  
“This guy is clearly fallen for you, Jacob dear. It's a talent of yours after all.” 

“This is not funny, Roth!” I said annoyed. 

“Quite the opposite.” The guy smiled, “young love is so unpredictable. And watching how you got mad at the poor guy was exactly the show I was expecting for.”  
I walked toward him and grabbed his shirt.

“Give me those letters.” I hissed. 

“Now, Jacob. Let's stay calm.” He put his hand over mine as if sighing me to let go of him. 

I didn't. “The letters, Roth.” I started losing my temper, “and I'll consider not to break your nose. **Now!** ”  
Roth sighed and made me let go of him.

“Come, they're in my carriage.” he said.  
I followed him back to his carriage and he took out a bag, full of letters.  
I quickly took it from him.

“Don't dare to interfere with my relationship.” I warned him. Without even waiting for a response, I walked away. This guy was unbelievable. Roth was acting so weird ever since Arno showed up in my life.  
What the hell does that suppose to mean?  
I really don't want to find out Evie was right about him. I prefer to die rather than admit that. 

I returned back to the train and walked to my wagon, just to find Arno still sleeping peacefully.  
I put the bag of letters down and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at him. “Why do you have to be so bloody perfect, Dorian?” I asked, sighing before getting back up and sitting on one of the chairs, going over Arno’s letters one by one.  
And there was a lot of them. 

This guy, why did he have to be so embarrassing in those letters?  
To think Roth had my letters all this time. What was he thinking? What he tried to accomplish?  
Sometimes I didn't even understand him myself. He used to be one of Starrick’s men, but he threw it all away to perform shows in a theatre?  
I moved my fingers through my hair. Why am I even thinking about him?  
I have Arno. He's here again. Why should I care any less about Roth and what goes through his sick mind? 

 

On the next day, Arno and I walked outside. After all, we had half a year to catch on. My arms were wrapped around his right arm as I leaned my head on his shoulder.  
God, I missed him. His voice, his looks, his thoughts, I even missed his scent.  
“Ah, darling! Finally seeing your little lover.” 

Okay, now I'm sure the guy is spying on me. Why else would he show up at the wrong time like a bloody broken clock?  
“Jacob? Who is that?” 

I sighed. No way to avoid this.  
“Arno, meet Maxwell Roth.” I said, “he used to be Starrick’s closest man before leaving.” 

“Did he now?” Arno asked as he looked at Roth. “So how you two met?” Arno now looked at me.  
I really didn't like the direction this whole thing was going at, and I'm pretty sure Roth planned the whole thing. 

“He sent me a letter, asking to meet him. So I did.” 

“Did you now.” Arno said and looked back at Roth. I tightened my grip on Arno's arm.  
He clearly wasn't pleased. I wondered what will happen if I let him go. He'll probably kill him right here and now.  
But I still needed Roth in order to weaken then Templar control in London. I could do it myself, but having a guy from inside helping me was more efficient. 

“Arno, don't…” I said quietly, “let's just go.”  
Arno nodded and we turned to walk away. But I had a feeling it isn't over yet.

“Darling, did you tell him how beautiful he writes in his letters?”  
Bloody hell. Why does he have to open his mouth at the wrong time! 

“Say that again.” Arno made me let go of him and turned back to face Roth, “I don't think I heard you well.” 

“Ignore him.” I tried to reason the French. The last thing I wanted was the two to fight each other right now. 

“I said that it seems you fell hard for Jacob. Isn't it right, darling?” Roth looked back at me. I couldn't move.  
Why is Roth doing it? Why can't he let me be happy? Why must he upset Arno? He just returned to me. And god, I missed my love so much.  
So why is he trying to take it away? 

“What is your problem?” I asked annoyed, taking a few steps forward, “beyond us helping each other against Starrick we don't own anything else, Roth!”  
Screw weakening Starrick. I'll kill Roth now and do the rest myself later. 

“Are we now my dear?” Roth said as he looked at me.  
Before I could say another word, Arno walked toward Roth and grabbed his shirt.

“Keep your distance from Jacob.” he warned him.

“Let's go, Arno.” I told him again, this time Arno listened. He gave Roth one last look before walking away.

“It's still not over dear.” I heard Roth whispering in my ear as I walked away. 

 

“Mind explaining to me what was that all about?” Arno looked at me. 

We found a small café and decided to order something for ourselves. Not as good as a pub, but Arno was against my idea.  
I was afraid of this. The last thing I wanted was Roth to piss Arno off on purposes.  
“I told you. He's helping me.” I looked down at my plate. 

“Well, you have me now. I'll help you against Starrick. You don't need this… Psychopath.”  
I looked back up at Arno. He looked furious.

“It's not the same.” I shook my head. “Roth has information about Starrick that we can't get.” I tried to reason him.

“Jacob, don't you see it?”

“See what?” I asked him confused. 

“He has a thing for you.”

I was surprised. Roth? Has a thing for me? No way.  
He's only helping me. We get along because we understand each other from time to time. He can be a good help. But he doesn't have a thing for me.  
“Arno… I think you were away for too long.” 

His expression didn't change. “This guy is planning something. And it's nothing good. Stay away from him.”

“Arno-”

“Stay away from him Jacob.”


	3. Chapter 3

But I couldn't stay away. Why troubles always find me?  
Well, I'm also looking for troubles myself, come to think of it. I'm not like my perfect twin sister, I'm not like Arno. I have a different way of handling things. And usually, the way is me punching someone until they can't get back on their feet anymore.

Another way was to do the opposite of everything father ever taught me, which was my favourite.  
Arno could say whatever he wants, Evie can say whatever she wants. As long as Roth can be helpful against Starrick, I'll keep him alive.

  


“Darling, what a pleasant surprise.” Roth smiled as he saw me. I crossed my arms.

“So why did you call me for? Got a new mission for me?” I asked him.

“As a matter of fact yes, I do.” Roth offered me a drink. I looked at him suspiciously but took it, waiting for him to continue.

“I need your help with something. We are going to blow one of Starrick’s workshops today.”  
This guy… Maybe the fact he was a theatre fanatic made everything he says sound so dramatic.

“A’right, lead the way.” I told him.

Once again I found myself in Roth's carriage with him sitting next to me.  
Roth explained the plan and the idea behind it, but I heard only a few words from it.

 _‘He has a thing for you.’_  
It can't be. Arno is simply imagining it. I mean, it can explain Roth’s behaviour.  
The fact he stole Arno’s letters, the fact he picked up on him like a bloody bully, the fact he didn't leave me alone at all.  
But it can't be. Arno is wrong. He must be wrong.

  


Roth and I were standing on a rooftop, looking down at the said workshop.  
I turned my head to look at him, I took a deep breath as I held into Arno's necklace. I decided to wear it again, after all, it was important to me.

“Roth,” I started to say. “after this mission, we're finished.”  
I couldn't make the expression he had. But it was there only for a second before his amused smile returned to his lips.

“Jacob, my dear boy. I thought we are helping each other here.” He said, “with me by your side you can bring Starrick down!”

“I don't need you by my side.” I said annoyed, holding tighter to my necklace. “I have Arno…”

“So that's what it is all about.” I heard teasing in his voice, “you are going to follow after whatever the French boy says.”

“Enough with the games, Roth.” I said annoyed, “just tell me what to do and let's get it over with.”  
There was a moment of silence between us in which the both of us inspected the small workshop.  
Roth was the first one to break it. Of course.

“Set the dynamite around it and we'll blow the entire think up.”

“Wait, you can't be serious. They are children in there!” I protested.

“Jacob, my dear, Starrick uses children in his factories!” Roth explained as if I didn't already know it. “We must put an end to his production line.”

“But not like this!”

One look at Roth's face was enough to understand what my sister and Arno tried to warn me from. He was a maniac. He got no boundaries.  
He'll do anything to entertain himself.  
Even at the cost of someone's life.  
Before I could say another word, a loud explosion sound came to my ears. I turned around just to see the small workshop in flames.

"Looks like someone else has done your job, dear.”

“We are not playing games anymore, Roth!” I said annoyed and jumped down. I can't let the children die.

  


“Where have you been the whole day?” Arno asked as I returned back to the train. I didn't say a word, I simply walked toward him and hugged him tightly.  
I felt betrayed. I trusted the guy, I helped him in his crazy missions. I thought we understand each other.  
I can't believe how stupid I was.

“Princess…?”  
This was Arno's nickname for me. Claiming I'm acting like such a spoiled princess sometimes.  
Only if he knew I act like that because of how much he spoils me.

“You were right… I'm so sorry…” was all I said, hugging him tighter.

“I was right?” He asked, “what abo-” Arno stopped mid-sentence, probably realizing what I've done.

“Jacob… No…”  
There was no anger in his voice, only concern.

I nodded. I messed up. I really messed up this time.  
I felt Arno's arms around me, holding me close. At least I have him by my side. If Arno wasn't here… I don't want to even think about it.

“I want him dead.” I spoke. It made Arno hug me tighter. I wonder what is going through his mind right now. He told me not to see Roth, but I did so anyway. And now I decided he must die.

“I'm just glad I have you…” I said quietly. “I love you, so much Arno…”

“I love you too, princess..” Arno’s voice was quiet as he spoke, his lips pressed a soft kiss on my head. “I promise, he won't bother you anymore.”

“I really hope so…” I mumbled.

  


On the next day, I woke with Arno gently brushing my hair. It was a nice morning for a change, to wake up to see his smile and to shower me with his affection.  
But then again, no one said it's going to be a good day.  
After all, troubles always find me.

After we left the train, Arno and I walked each to a different way. Arno told me that Greenie got a small mission for him, so I kissed him goodbye and decided to spend the day with my Rooks for a change.  
I really needed a distraction after yesterday.

“Boss! Boss! A letter for you.” one of my Rooks handed me a letter. A letter?  
Who could send me a letter besides Roth and Arno?  
I thanked him and opened the envelope, starting to read.  
I felt panic and fear rushing through me as I read the letter. This bloody maniac.  
I don't how but he got his hands on Arno.

 _‘Don't worry my darling. This boy won't interfere with our relationship for long.’_  
_‘Relationship?’_ I thought to myself. God damn it, Arno was right! And now, Roth had him. I must help Arno. And the only way to do so was to find Roth and kill him once and for all. He can't live. I won't let him. This damn guy will die. 

But how he got his hands on Arno? Arno is such a skilled assassin. Being able to kidnap Arno is exactly like managing to get Evie as a hostage. It should be impossible.  
It doesn't matter now. What important is that Arno is in trouble and I need to help him before Roth will harm him.

  


“My beautiful darling! Cared to finally join the show?” I heard Roth's amused voice as I walked into the theatre.  
I looked around for the source of the sound.

“I'm done playing, Roth!” I said annoyed, “I'm here for Arno!”

He laughed. “I'm afraid I can't let it happen, Jacob.”

“You bloody psychopath!” I said annoyed. “You really think I'll love you if Arno would be out of the picture?!”  
Another laugh. Then there was silence.

“Answer me, Roth!”

“I'm afraid I'm late for my show. It was a pleasure talking to you, dear.”

“Get back here! Where is he?!”

I ran upstairs, I must find him.  
“No… Arno…” I said in worry as I saw him. He was chained to a wall, it seemed like he was unconscious.

“He sure got an interesting weapon.” I turned around to see Roth, he was playing with Arno's phantom blade between his hands. “I might keep it to myself!”  
I attacked without thinking. My fist, which was aimed at Roth’s jaw, misses it and I nearly lost my footing and fell.  
Nearly.

I must stop him. Arno is in this mess only because of me.  
God, I hope he's not dead.

“You bastard!” I said as I managed to punch him, making him fall on the floor. I stood on top of him, locking his legs.

“Why did you do it? All of it?!” I asked, holding my blade a few millimetres away from his neck.  
I wanted to believe there was more than the maniac who kills children in there. Just like with Arno, I saw two sides of Roth.  
A side which I first got to know, the side which I got along with.  
And the side which I got to know only now, his real side, which would stop at nothing for the simple reason of entertainment.

“What?” Roth mocked, “snap a baby crow's neck between my thumb and forefinger? Blow up a workshop full of children? Steal your lovely lover and beat him into unconsciousness? Spill blood of those you see as innocent?”  
A pause.  
“For the same reason I do anything!”

The sudden feeling of his lips against mine caught me off guard. It was brief, but for me, it felt like forever.

“Why not?”  
If Roth planned on saying anything else, it was swallowed by the sound of his struggle to breathe. My blade was deep in his throat.  
I lifted myself, taking a deep breath before I spit on the floor. I felt disgusted.

“Arno…” I mumbled and walked in his direction. The side of his forehead was bleeding.

“No… love.. I'm so sorry…” I said as I looked at him in worry.  
Looking around, I looked for something which would help me free him from the chains first. And by the smell of smoke, I don't have much time.

“I'll get you out of here, I promise..”  
It felt like I tried to calm myself more than Arno. If he could even hear me.

I managed to break the chain, trying to wake him up.  
“Please wake up Arno…” I begged of him. He didn't respond to me.

“Bloody hell, now is not the right time.” I hissed, shaking him. “Please, Arno. We must get out of here!”  
He moved a bit, it seemed like he's starting to wake up.  
I started considering the option of carrying him out of here. I need him to wake up now.  
So I slapped him. It seemed to wake him up.

“What…?”

“We must get out of here. Now!” The fire was starting to get worse and the building started to collapse.  
I pulled him up to his feet and the both of us got out of the theatre.

  


“Here…” I handed Arno his phantom blade, I took it back from Roth.

“Forget about the damn blade, are you okay princess? Are you hurt?” Arno asked as he looked at me in worry. Is this guy for real?

“You are bleeding! This maniac-”

“Are you okay, Jacob?!” Arno asked again, holding into me this time.

“I'm… I'm fine.” I said, “how are you? Does it hurt?” Gently, I brushed my fingers over his injuries. “Let's take care of it.”

I gasped as Arno pulled me into a tight hug.  
“How did he get you…?” I asked quietly as I buried my head in his shoulder.

“Well… I was on my way back to the train when I noticed I'm being followed..” Arno said quietly as he started to brush my hair with his fingers. “Those were Roth's men, I fought them, killing them. But then I remember getting a strong hit on my head and a laugh before I blacked out…”

“Roth.” He probably told his men to fight Arno and distract him so he could sneak behind like the coward he is.

“What happened to him?”

I hugged Arno tighter. “...Dead.”

Arno made me look at him, wiping away the tears I didn't realize I had.  
“It's okay Jacob, it's over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after!  
> So, yeah. This is the last chapter.
> 
> Hope you like it and thanks for reading :)


End file.
